Dont let me fall by myself
by tremera
Summary: Prompt: From episode 9x06. Arizona was on her way to the door after her frustrating talk with Bailey. Then she fell. What if instead of no one being there to catch her, it was Callie?... According to like two people my story was basically carp. But I don't care. Like I said before I'm not a writer. I don't write books. I write poems, but I tried.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: From episode 9x06. Arizona was on her way to the door after her frustrating talk with Bailey. Then she fell. What if instead of no one being there to catch her, it was Callie?

**Chapter one: It's so confusing**

Bailey told Arizona that an intern would be brining the chart over to her apartment. It has been thirty minutes after her conversation with Bailey and she had not yet to receive the chart. Arizona was beginning to feel frustrated. More frustrated than she was before she gotten the call from Bailey. After a few minutes if wondering if she should call Bailey again she finally decided that she should. When Bailey answered the phone before the second ring Arizona taught something was up.

"Hey did you send the chart?" Arizona asked, getting right to the point.

"I did," Bailey answered as her tone rose in pitch. "An hour ago, actually. I told my intern to leave the copies by the door."

"Did you tell them to ring the bell?" Arizona asked as a confused expression found its way to her face.

_Why would they not ring the bell_, Arizona wondered. Surely they knew about her condition. They know how difficult it is for her to walk. Much less all the way to the door. They know hard it is for her. Well… maybe they did not know how truly hard it was because they didn't live in her shoes. But they knew it was hard. Did they not have compassion? Did they not have a heart? Surely they could have taken pity on her. Not that Arizona wanted pity. She just wanted someone to care. To care about her and especially her condition.

"Uh-oh that was a given but… this year's interns seem more defected than most."

Bailey's intern then give her an infuriating glare before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You didn't tell me about…" Bailey's intern said.

Bailey then declared "hey, speak when your spoke to," she said cutting her intern off before she even had time to defend herself from Bailey's attack.

"Yea" Bailey contained as returned her attention back to Arizona. "It's outside your door" she finished in a rush.

"Fine" Arizona complied as hung up the phone.

She then began on strapped on her prostatic leg. _Hah_ she grunted. This is going to be tough she taught. Then she rolled her head back and stood up.

_I did this before. I walked by myself before. At the hospital. Of course it was a mistake. I wasn't ready then. I fell. Oh my gosh… I fell, but Alex did catch me._

_ I'm NOT going to fall now. I cannot fall now. I need to get that chart. My I mean Bailey's patient needs me. They need me to get that chart._

_I walked around the apartment by myself. Of course Callie was there. I knew she saw me. She was in our bedroom. She saw. But she acts like she didn't. I knew she was watching just in case I fell. But I didn't. I didn't fall. I didn't fall then, and I'm not going to fall now. _

Meanwhile, Callie was on her way to the apartment. She wanted to check in on her Arizona. She wanted to make sure Arizona was doing fine. Although Arizona was being an ungrateful crap dog. She had to make sure her wife was doing fine. As she was walking she heard about a conversation between Bailey and Arizona. Apparently not only did the nurse's gossip, but the interns did too. They didn't gossip as much as the nurses. No one can gossip as much as the nurses but the interns sure did know how to gossip.

Callie was on her way to check on a patient. She had to make sure her patient was okay before going home. She was about to turn a corner when she overheard interns talking. Gossiping to be exact. Not only were they talking about people she knew, but they were talking about the person she married. The person she loved. The person she chose to spend the rest of her life with.

"Did you hear about Bailey and Arizona?" one intern asked.

"Yea, I was there when it happened." Another intern answered.

_That probably Bailey's intern_ Callie taught. _And what happened to Arizona? _She wondered._ Did she get hurt? Is she in the hospital? Is she at home? Is she hurt at home?_

"What happened?" the intern asked.

"Apparently, Bailey told Arizona that she will be sending over the charts."

"What chart and with whom?"

"See Bailey had this patient right, and she doesn't know what wrong. So she said that she will send the chart over with one of her interns. But she did not ask me to take the chart over. Did she ask you guys?"

"No, nope, not us" the other interns answered.

"Exactly, she didn't asked any us of"

"I don't understand" one intern stated.

"Bailey is trying to get Arizona to come back to the hospital. Apparently she spoke to Callie this morning"

_Me _Callie wondered._ I didn't tell her anything. Wait… I told her that Arizona is walking. Oh crap, she going to try to force Arizona back to work. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: You can do it**

"Callie, who's Callie"

"Do you guys not know anything?" Bailey's intern asked the other interns.

"Christina is my attending so…" One answered.

"And Meredith's mine" another answered.

"Callie, is Arizona's wife"

When she said that she received shocked expressions. Everyone gave her the same look except one. One intern that belonged to Alex just smiled.

_It's just a few steps. You can do this Arizona. One foot in front of the other. Good. Now the other foot. Good. Yes, you got this. You can totally do this. You made it to the doorframe. YOU CAN DO THIS. _

_Take a deep breath… Good. You CAN do this. It's just the door. Only a few feet away. Okay, maybe not a few feet. It's like a hundred feet… No, think positive. You can do this. You can definitely do this. Just remove your hands. Good. Take another breath…good._

"Yea, Callie or Dr. Torres whatever you say… is in fact married. To a woman. I know because I asked her out."

From this statement Alex's intern received even more confused faces.

"Yep… I asked her out and she basically said no."

"OH" the interns shouted.

"Well I knew she was into women. And the last time I checked I was a woman. So I asked her out… to coffee. I didn't know she was married. And it was so embarrassing. Then she started speaking about a bear and I didn't get at first. But when I did… when I did understand I felt SO uncomfortable. I felt like I was going to pass out."

Callie smiled from the spot around the corner. She didn't know what it was. But something about her interaction with Alex's intern made her smile.

_Now one foot in front of the other. Good good. You're doing great Arizona. _She mentally pepped talked herself. _Grab hold of the doorframe. You might be slipping. _

"Why did you ask her out?" the Christina's interns asked Alex's intern.

"I just wanted to get in on her surgery. I didn't actually want to start a relationship with her. So in a way when she basically said no. I was relieved."

After Alex's intern finished speaking Callie decided to make her presence known. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be doing something for your attendings?"

"Umm, Dr. Torres." the interns answered.

"Go to your residents or attendings or whatever." Callie answered, her voice becoming increasingly so as she continued to speak. "Just stop standing around"

Callie was on her heals about to turn then she stopped.

"Alex's intern, Jo?" Callie asked.

"Yes, Dr. Torres."

"I want you on my service when I get back. Only for the rest of the day… and maybe even tomorrow."

"Okay. But did you hear that?" Jo asked.

"Hear what?" Callie asked playing coy.

"Our conversation"

_Now the other foot. Good. Wait no, not good not good. Grab the nearest thing you can reach. The bar stool. Arizona grab hold of the bar stool. Good. Take another deep breath. You've made it this far you can do it. Stand up. Slowly. Stand up. Good. Perfect. Super. You can do this Arizona. _She mentally pepped talked herself again._ You CAN do it. One foot in front of the other. Good. Or not so good. Whatever it was do not be afraid. You can do it. Remember that, you can do it. _

"Yes, that's why I want you on my service. I'm going _teach_ you things you never taught possible… by a women." With that Callie gave Jo a wink and then left.

Jo swallowed visibly and turned her attention back to her fellow interns.

"Did she just wink and basically told you that…?"

"Yes" Jo squeaked. "She going to teach me things." Jo finished. Then she turned on her heals and went to find Alex to tell him about her change in attending for the reminder of the day.

_One foot in front of the other. Good. Now the other foot. Good. Yes, you got this. Again. You got this. One foot in front of the other. Good. Now the other foot. Good. Now the previous foot in front of the other. Good. Now the other foot. Oh NO... NO NO . Youre falling. Yep, your falling. You had this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: There's still hope**

When Callie reached the door she heard feet shuffling and she taught Arizona had just received the charts. So she opened the door. She wanted to see her wife. Her amazing wife. Although Callie and Arizona were having problems Callie did not run. She wanted to be there every step of the way. She wanted to see Arizona regain her mobility. And if it meant that she had to watch from their bedroom, then she would. She wanted to see Arizona happy. She didn't want to rush her. And she sure as hell didn't want anyone to rush Arizona. Especially not Bailey.

Callie pushed her key in the lock then she opened the door. As she stepped inside their apartment she heard feet shuffling once again. When she looked up she saw it. She saw one of the most horrific sites. Arizona, her Arizona was falling. Callie ran over to Arizona as fast as she could in order to catch her. When Callie approached her she placed her left arm around her shoulder and right arm around her waist.

Callie then took Arizona and placed her on the coach. "Are you okay?" she asked with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Arizona stated coldly.

"Arizona, you're not fine. You almost fell." Callie continued.

"I said I'm fine. And I didn't fall."

"That's because I caught you. Please, Arizona talk to me. Please." Callie pushed.

"I'm fine really. Why are you here?" Arizona stated again.

"Arizona you're not fine. And I'm here because I wanted to check in on my amazing wife. So just talk to me."

_Amazing she thinks I'm amazing. After all we have gone through she still thinks I'm amazing. I pushed her away and she thinks I'm amazing. _Arizona taught.

"Amazing, you think I'm amazing?" Arizona asked with aspiration in her eyes.

"Yes…you are amazing. I still have hope for you."

"You do, you still have hope?"

"I do" Callie replied. "But I might start to lose hope if you don't talk to me, Arizona. I want us to back to the way we were. I want us to go back to being wifes who told each other everything. Okay?"

"Okay." Arizona complied.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" After Callie spoke Arizona sat silent. She began to think that Arizona was not going to speak. For sure she taught Arizona was going to say something after their current agreement.

"I" Arizona began after a few minutes. "I feel lonely." She stated simply.

"What?" Callie asked.

"I feel lonely" Arizona stated again, but before Callie had a chance to speak Arizona continued. "I feel lonely when you're not here. I know that I was the one pushing you away. But I feel lonely. When I'm here" Arizona stated gesturing around the living room. "I don't feel lonely when I know you're just in the room watching me walk."

"You knew I watch you walked?"

"Yea, I knew but… I did not say anything. I chose not to. I decided if I said anything you might… you might leave." As Arizona finished her statement her eyes began to welled up with tears and she blinked a few times to stop the tears from cascading down her face.

"I would never leave you, baby" Callie stated. "No matter how much crap you put me through I would never leave you. Do you hear that, I would NEVER leave you. You are my everything. You and Sofia. The both of you are my everything. Okay?"

After Callie finished speaking she realized that Arizona was crying, so she gathered Arizona in her arms.

"Thank you" Arizona stated. "I love you so much"

"I love you too. Just promise me that you wouldn't push me away again."

"I promise," Arizona complied.

Both women sat there on the couch for about five minutes in each other arms. Callie totally forgetting about going back to hospital.

"Don't you have to go back to the hospital?" Arizona asked after five more minutes.

"Yea," Callie answered. "Actually, I'm going to go back right now and ask the chief if I go home early today. Then I'm going to go and get Sofia from daycare. And then we are going to spend some time as a family."

Callie was half way out of the door before she turned around and looked at her wife.

"Arizona?" she questioned.

"Yea"

"Promise me you will be here when I get back?"

"I promise. Now go. I want to spend time together as a family."

With that Callie walked over to her wife and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Bye" she said "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Bye" Arizona avowed.

Callie then returned to the front door and left. As she was walking down to the lobby she couldn't help but smile. There was still hope. Her and Arizona was meant to be and nothing could change that. Nothing.


End file.
